Crimson: I (Seeking Certainty)
by chichiryutei
Summary: Menjalani hidup senormal mungkin di zaman yang modern di antara mereka yang menganggap Eksistensi Penghuni Lain sebagai Mitos dan Legenda, dan terlahir di antara keduanya membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.
1. Arc1 - 1

**Crimson**

**[Seeking certainty]**

Summary

_Menjalani hidup senormal mungkin di zaman yang modern di antara mereka yang menganggap __E__ksistensi Penghuni Lain sebagai __M__itos dan __L__egenda, dan terlahir di antara keduanya membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang._

Disclaimer

M. Khishimoto. & I. Ishibumi

Chapter 1

**The existence of another world**

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIING.**

Ugh..! Suara itu, suara yang selalu mengangguku dalam nyenyaknya tidur.

Berbunyi "Tiiiiiiiit" saat aku mematikannya.

Membuka mata perlahan demi menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk. Melihat sekeliling ruangan, masih sama! Berubah posisi dari tidur terletang ke duduk, ugh..! Aku mengerenyit, memegang kepalaku yang agak sedikit pusing.

Menyingkap selimut yang sesalu menghangatkan di kala malam, lalu beringsut ke tepian tempat tidur. Berdiam diri sejenak guna mengumpulkan kembali kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali, terlalu larut malam menghistirahatan tubuh membuat kepalaku di serang rasa pusing sedikit.

Setelah di rasa cukup aku mulai bangkit, sedikit sempoyongan namun dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi, mungkin dengan guyuran air dapat meredekan rasa sakit di kepalaku sedikit.

...Brrr...! Dingiiiiiin... Sensasi dingin menjalar di sekujur kulit di tubuhku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki saat air membasuh seluruh tubuh, apa ini alasannya mengapa orang-orang malas untuk pergi mandi saat di pagi hari? Hm..entahlah aku pun tidak tahu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun mandi di pagi hari benar-benar dingin kau tahu! .

Selesai saat badan menggigil dan bibir membiru, cepat-cepat menghampiri lemari pakaian. Ku ambil seragam Sekolah Kuoh dan langsung memakainya.

Oh iya! Ini hari pertama di minggu ketiga aku menjada Murid di salah satu Institut Pendidikan ternama di Kota Kuoh. Sekolah yang dulu hanya untuk Perempuan dan baru-baru ini di buka untuk Umum, karena itu berimbas pada ketidakseimbangan jumlah antara Siswa Laki-Laki dan Perempuan.

Keluar kamar tidur aku langsung pergi ke dapur, Rumah ini tidaklah luas tapi sangat cukup untuk ku yang hanya seorang diri. Membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil telur dan botol susu.

Crak!

Plup!

Suara saat memecahkan telur dan isinya jatuh ke mangkuk.

Terdengar bunyi "clap-clap-clap" saat aku mengocok telur, hari ini menu sarapan yang ku buat yaitu -Telur Dadar- . Mau bagaimanapun kalian melihatnya inilah yang selalu ku lakukan di setiap paginya.

Tidaklah heran jika saat pagi tiba tak ada makanan untuk sarapan, saat pulang sekolah pun demikian, dan saat waktu makan malam pun tidaklah berubah. Seperti ini jalan hidup yang ku jalani selama ini.

Sejak kecil aku sudah di asuh oleh seorang Kakek, aku selalu menyebutnya Kakek Pendeta. Dia yang mengasuhku dari sejak masih bayi, Kakek Pendeta adalah penjaga Kuil Atsusa. Kuil Atsusa di jaga turun temurun oleh keluarga Kakek Pendeta.

Setelah kepergiannya aku memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Kota ini.

Setelah Telur Dadar matang aku langsung membawanya ke meja makan, perut yang keroncongan membuatnya tak dapat berkompromi lagi dan aku langsung melahapnya.

Melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding dan waktu menunjukan dimana saat ini sudah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah, setelah menaruh kembali piring dan gelas dan tak lupa mencucinya segera.

Lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, setelah memastikan pintu terkunci rapat, berbalik badan dan satu langkah mengawali hari yang cukup cerah ini.

Jarak antara rumah dan Akademi Kuoh tidaklah jauh dan hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih sekitar 25 menit saja untuk di tempuh, fufu..! Sengaja mencari rumah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Akademi Kuoh untuk mengirit biaya pengeluaran. Haaaaah...! Menghela nafas lelah, Aku tak memiliki banyak uang dan tak seperti mereka yang memiliki Orangtua yang membiayai semua kebutuh hidup. Karena itu aku harus benar-benar mengeluarkan uang seminimal mungkin dari uang hasil kerja paruh waktu. Apalagi di tambah biaya sekolah, itu berat kawan! .

Bicara soal Sekolah, Sekolah yang ku masuki ini selalu membuatku merasakan hal-hal yang tak dapat di terima logika, dan kebanyakan orang hanya menganggapnya sebagai tahayul. Mungkin karena sejak kecil aku sudah tinggal dan di didik oleh Pendeta di kuil membuat ku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbau Supranatural.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di Gerbang masuk wilayah Akademi Kuoh, tidak banyak yang ku kenal begitupun sebaliknya, bukan Siswa Populer itu lah aku. Tidak seperti yang disana itu!

"Kyaaa, Kiba-kyun tampannya kamu..."

Atau yang disana!

"Kyaaa, awaaaaaassss Trio Mesum datang."

Haaaaaah! Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kesampingkan hal-hal yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, ini justru lebih "Heboh" dari itu.

Seakan-akan tak mendengar itulah yang ku lakukan sekarang, menjauh dari sana itulah yang terbaik. Saat kaki memasuki area dalam Sekolah, apa yang ku lakukan tadi tidaklah berguna jika mereka berdua menunjukan eksistensinya.

Berjalan dengan penuh elegansi benar-benar perwujudan dari Onee-sama sejati. Wajah cantik dan Body yang waw! Menjadi daya tarik tersendiri saat melihatnya.

Teriakan-teriakan mengagumi kembali terdengar. Inilah yang selalu Akademi Kuoh suguhkan di tiap harinya.

DEG.

Ah! Perasaan ini lagi, menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat mencoba menghilangkan sensasi yang di timbulkan perasaan aneh ini benar-benar mengelitik sekujur tubuh.

Apa ini Kekuatan Spiritual yang terbangun karena pernah tinggal lama di Kuil. Entahlah! Lupakan. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju Ruang Kelas dari arah belakang ada orang yang memanggil namaku.

"Oi, Naruto-san..."

Berbalik badan pada orang yang memanggilku.

"Ah! Issei-san. Pagi."

"Kau sedang apa disini? "

Aku menunjuk kerumunan para Siswi yang menghalangi jalan ke Ruang Kelas.

"Ohh Itu! Serahkan padaku...!"

Apa yang akan dilakukan Issei-san? Dia berjalan dengan santai ke kerumunan Siswi yang memadati koridor itu.

"Oiiiiii... Kalian minggir aku mau lewat...!"

Issei-san berteriak dan keributan pun di mulai kembali.

"Kyaaaaa...Mahluk buas datang...!

"Auuuu...aku tak mau di makannnnnn!"

Hahaha! Aku hanya mampu tertawa kikuk melihatnya. Jadi yang dia maksud 'serahkan padaku' itu seperti ini. Tapi cukup efektip juga.

Kami berdua akhirnya berjalan berdua menyusuri koridor Sekolah bersama. Tak lama kemudian aku dan Issei-san sampai di Ruang Kelas. Kami berdua berada di kelas yang sama.

Issei-san adalah teman pertamaku di Sekolah Ini. Yah! Walaupun dia mesum, tingkat kemesumannya sudah tidak dapat di tolong lagi. Tapi tidak masalah buatku.

*** * Crimson * ***

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan, aku baru saja pulang dari tempatk di mana aku bekerja paruh waktu.

Merapatkan jaket yang ku kenakan guna menghalau udara dingin yang menerpaku, udara di malam ini berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Memutuskan untuk membeli secangkir kopi, setidaknya dengan menyesap kopi akan membuat tubuh sedikit lebih hangat.

melintasi sebuah taman dalam kota, aku mendudukan diri atas sebuah kursi di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Bersantai sejenak sembari menikmati kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap tidak buruk juga! .

Suasana di taman ini benar-benar tidak mengenakan, mungkin sudah waktunya para Makhluk dari dunia lain berkeliaran kali! Untuk orang seperti ku yang sudah terbiasa dengan fenomena seperti ini, aku hanya tak ambil pusing saja.

DEG.

Momen dimana aku menjatuhkan gelas plastik yang berisi minuman yang bernama kopi karena perasaan aneh yang menelusuk ke dalam hati. Berbeda ini berbeda dari apa yang selalu ku rasakan saat di dalam Sekolah. Apa ini! Ku edarkan pandangan ke segala arah, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada apa-apa.

"Akhhh !..."

Aku menjerit kesakitan, sensasi terbakar ku rasakan saat ini. Saat dimana aku membungkukan badan karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, seketika itu sebuah benda menancap di batang pohon di belakang tubuhku.

Apa-apaan itu...! Sesuatu yang menusuk pohon itu mengeluarkan pendar kemerah-merahan dan seketika memudar dan melebur menyatu dengan udara.

Aku terus memegang pergelangan tangan ku sendiri, rasa panas terbakar bersumber dari sana. Aku sangat yakin aku tak memiliki luka apapun tapi! Tapi kenapa! Ini benar-benar sakit. Memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit, rasanya seperti di tusuk oleh besi yang sudah di panaskan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pikiranku di penuhi oleh itu semua. Memberanikan diri mengecek apa yang membuat pergelangan tanganku sampai seperti ini. Dan tanda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan itu yang tadinya berwarna hitam kini berubah warna menjadi merah. Rasa sakit seperti di tusuk dan panas seperti dibakar kini mulai mereda.

Melihat kembali pohon yang berada di belakang dan menemukan lubang di bagian batang yang tertancap benda aneh tadi. Menelusuri dari arah mana benda itu berasal menuntunku lebih jauh kedalam taman ini.

Pandanganku terkunci pada sosok yang terbaring di tanah dengan di genangi darah! S-Siapa dia! Kenapa dengannya! Apa dia baik-baik saja. Tidak...! Dia sedang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati.

Saat tubuh bersimbah darahnya bergerak dan sekarang mata kami betemu pandang, mulutnya begitu banyak mengeluarkan darah, sorot matanya kosong! Aku tahu siapa dia.

Issei

Dia temanku, teman yang sekelas denganku.

Aku hanya bisa mematung melihatnya. Badan ku tak bisa ku gerakan. Aku tersadarkan oleh suara lain.

"Ho, ada saksi rupanya."

Mataku melebar untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa lagi ini! S-Sayap, Perempuan itu memiliki sayap.

"Sayang sekali Boya, aku tak ingin adanya saksi."

Saksi? Siapa yang sedang dia bicarakan itu? Jangan-jangan-

"Benar Boya. Aku yang membunuhnya."

J-Jadi benar dia yang melakukannya..!

Arghhhhhh...

Tanpa kehendak dari otakku, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku berlari sekencang yang ku bisa untuk menerjangnya. Bodoh! Itu yang saat ini aku lakukan, tanpa persiapan, tanpa tahu apa yang ada di depanku ini, ahh! Persetan dengan itu semuaaaaaa!

"Berani-berani nya kau melakukan itu pada temanku perempuan jahanaaaaaam, akan ku bunuh kau, akan ku bunuuuuuh...! "

Sambil berteriak seperti itu aku terus berlari ke arahnya, hanya satu yang ingin ku lakukan. Memukulnya!

Dia hanya merespon dengan senyuman menjijikannya! Benar-benar dia itu.

Aku melayangkan kaki kanan untuk menendangnya namun-

Dia menggenggam kaki yang kugunakan untuk menendang, dan melemparku ke udara...

...Momen melayang di udara. Aku bisa dengan mudah membayangkan kalau serangannya akan datang setelah ini.—Aku kemudian terbanting ke tanah!

BRUGH...

Kekuatan luar biasanya membantingku dengan keras ke tanah! Kemudian satu pukulan terayunan yang mengarah kebagian perut datang menyerbuku.—Aku merasakan kejutan berat pada tubuhku dan rasanya seluruh tubuhku diremukkan di atas tanah. Kejutan itu menembus tubuhku, dan menciptakan kawah di tanah.

Aku bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara langkah kakinya, dia mendekat, momen saat dia mengangkat kakinya benar-benar membuatku terpaku karenanya.

GREGH..

Dia menginjak perutku begitu kerasnya

Uhuk...! Dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata kata, aku hampir kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku memuntahkan benda yang muncul dari dalam perutku. Banyak muntahan darah mengalir dari mulutku dan itu membuat aspal jalan tergenang oleh darahku.

...Dengan kejutan karena dibanting ke tanah dan di injak, gemetar di tubuhku tak berhenti saat ini. Setiap bagian tubuhku menderita luka serius...Aku bisa mengetahui kalau beberapa tulangku sudah patah.

...Namun aku masih bisa berdiri. Aku berusaha keras menjaga kesadaranku, dan aku berdiri dengan menggerakkan kakiku. Setelah mundur dari posisi itu, aku memperbaiki posisiku dan menyerbu ke arahnya sekali lagi! Wanita bersayap itu menggunakan benda seperti tombak bercahaya yang di gunakannya untuk menembus perut Issei-san.

Suara seperti benda menancap terdengar dari arah belakang, tombak cahaya kemerah-merahan itu menacap dalam dan posisi di mana tobak itu tertancap sejajar dengan tubuhku.

Apa yang terjadi? Ugh...! Rasa sakit menjalar kembali, ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya dan-

Uhuk...! Aku memuntahkan darah kembali, pandangan ku arahkan ke bawah karena ada rasa seperti terbakar di bagian perut dan...banyak darah yang keluar dari daerah itu.

"Untuk seorang Manusia sepertimu yang memiliki pertahanan lemah, bukankah serangan barusan cukup untuk membunuhmu."

Dia tertawa dengan suara dalam dan dengan nada sadisnya.

...Ya, itu sangat benar. Aku tak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk melawan perempuan sepertinya. Dengan sekejap dia sudah berada di depanku saat ini. Belum sempat bereaksi karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, tangannya langsung mencekik leherku lalu tubuhku terangkat ke atas, dan kakiku tak dapat menapak di tanah.

...Tak ada kekuatan tersisa pada tubuhku. Bahkan sekedar untuk menggerakan jari saja tidak bisa! Sialan! Dia menghajarku habis-habisan. Kalau terus begini aku akan mati.

"Kau berlagak sok kuat dengan kata-kata 'Akan ku bunuh kauuu~ ' mu itu."

Kurang ajar...! Dia sempat-sempatnya mengolok-olok ku di saat seperti ini, belum sempat ku membalas ucapannya.

Badanku melayang ke udara...! Sialan! Dia melemparku! Tubuh babak belurku melayang menjauhi taman. Aku akan mati! Aku akan mati! Permukaan tanah yang di tumbuhi banyak rumput yang tertata dengan rapi, siapa gerangan yang sudah merawatnya? Siaaal! Di saat seperti masih memikirkan hal itu.

BRUGHH...

Suara saat tubuhku menghantam tanah begitu keras terdengar, rasa sakit karena tubrukan dengan tanah langsung menjalar hebat ke semua bagian di tubuhku. Tidak sampai di situ badanku terus berguling-guling hingga akhirnya menabrak pohon dan itu menambah daftar sakit yang ku rasakan saat ini. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir di perut yang berlubang ini.

Mengenaskan...! Itu yang dapat ku gambarkan akan keadaan tubuhku saat ini. Jadi inikah nasibku. Malang, malang sekali...!

"Makhluk rendahan! Jadi ini kah orang yang akan membunuhku...! Fufufu. Menggelikan sekaliiiii...fufuhahaha."

Sial! Sial! Sial! Dia terus mengejekku, tertawalah sepuas dirimu sialan! Tak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini, tidak, lebih tepatnya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ini sungguh nampak menyedihkan.

Dengan pandangan yang kian lama kian memudar, sedikit aku dapat melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kembali sesuatu seperti tombak tercipta di tangannya itu.

"Pergilah ke Neraka Boya."

Ini kah akhirnya!

"Cukup."

Sebuah suara asing terdengar, laki-laki. Aku tak tahu suara milik siapa itu, tapi perempuan bersayap ini menghentikan serangannya.

"Apa urusanmu Dohnaseek."

"Untuk apa kau mengotori tanganmu dengan membunuh bocah ini."

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur."

"Aku merasakan pergerakan dari Iblis, akan merepotkan kalau kita ketahuan kan!, lagi pula bocah ini akan mati juga dengan sendirinya. Jadi mari kita pergi."

"Heh, padahal lagi seru-serunya. Kau beruntung bocah karena mati dalam keadaan utuh."

Mereka berdua berlalu pergi. Sebenarnya Makhluk apa kalian itu, pergerakan dari Iblis? Apa yang kalian maksud itu. Aku sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran, tubuhku dingin.

"Issei...setidaknya kau...tidak sendiri...ada...aku...yang akan...menyusul...mu."

Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap ada pusaran dan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku, mungkin itu Dewa Kematian...

To Be Continue.

Kritik dan Saran akan sangat membantu buat saya.

Review.


	2. Arc1 - 2

**Crimson**

**[Seeking certainty]**

Summary

_Menjalani hidup senormal mungkin di zaman yang modern di antara mereka yang menganggap __E__ksistensi Penghuni Lain sebagai __M__itos dan __L__egenda, dan terlahir di antara keduanya membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang._

Disclaimer

M. Khishimoto. & I. Ishibumi

Chapter. 2

**That might have been true if i was crazy**

Ugh...! Rasa pusing menyerang kepalaku, Perlahan-lahan ku coba untuk membuka mata.

Sh! Silauuuuu...! Seketika aku memejamkan mataku kembali.

"Awan...!" Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatanku adalah awan yang sedang melayang-layang di atas langit. Cerah, langitnya begitu cerah dan berawan.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut menerpa permukaan kulit wajahku. segar, sangat segar dan menenangkan.

Sesuatu menggelitik permukaan kulitku, Rumput! Ternyata aku sedang berbaring di atas tanah yang di tumbuhi rumput.

-!

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dari posisi berbaring. Menengok kekiri dan kekanan. Tidak ada apa-apa. T-Tamannya, d-dimana tamannya. B-Bukankah aku berada di taman?

"_Ucapkan selamat tinggal Boya ~_"

Ugh..! Aku ingat..! P-Perempuan itu, perempuan itu membunuh Issei-san. Dan aku yang marah mencoba membalasnya lalu-

Uwahhhhh...!

Aku langsung meraba-raba tubuhku, yah! Perempuan itu menghajarku habis-habisan. Eh! Ada yang aneh, tidak ada yang sakit, tidak ada darah, dan kenapa aku memakai baju PUTIIIIIIIIH...!

"Oh...! Tidaaaakk, ak-aku pasti sudah mati...! " Aku menjambak rambut berwarna merahku kasar.

Melirikan mata kesegala arah, mau bagaimanapun aku melihatnya seluruh daratan ini ditumbuhi oleh rumput yang tingginya tidaklah seberapa. Aku bertanya-tanya apa ini yang dinamakan Surga! Kalau memang benar, berarti aku adalah orang baik ketika masih hidup dan ini membuktikannya.

Ngomong-ngomong Issei-san dimana ya! Wajar aku mencarinya karena dia mati lebih dulu daripada aku, sejauh mata memandang tak ada siapa-siapa. Apa dia jatuh ke Neraka? Hem...bisa jadi dia itu kan mesum!... Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu.

**« ****•• » Crimson « •• »**

Sekian lama aku berjalan semua tetap sama, seberapa luas daratan ini! Dunia setelah kematian ternyata seperti ini, sangat berbeda. Tunggu dulu itu kan...!

Mataku menangkap pemandangan yang berbeda, disana! Tepat di depanku ada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang dengan daun, jaraknya dari tempatku berdiri sekitar ratusan meter saja.

Tanpa terasa kakiku berlari dengan sendirinya, tak ada yang akan menolak berteduh di bawah pohon yang begitu rindangnya ketika cuaca sedang panas.

Aku berhenti seketika ketika sebuah bayangan muncul di bawah pohon itu. Bukan! Itu bukan sekedar bayangan tapi sosok perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna sama dengan warna rambutku yaitu merah darah! A-apa dia juga penghuni di tempat ini.

Aku belum berani mendekat apalagi untuk menyapanya. Perempuan itu duduk di bawah pohon dengan memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kehadiranku ini.

Perempuan itu memakai hakama berwarna merah sebagai bawahan, dan haori putih untuk atasannya. Seorang Miko kah? Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Ya ampun aku lupa inikan Surga jadi tak heran kalau Seorang Miko ada disini kan.

Aku berpikir tidaklah baik kalau tidak menyapanya.

"P-Permisi..."

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, wah! Dia sangat cantik, bahkan luar biasa cantik. Matanya berwarna violet, bibirnya yang bersemu merah seperti cherry yang basah dan lembut, kulitnya yang putih mulus bagaikan susu. Juga, sesuatu yang lebih menangkap mata yaitu Rambut yang tergerai sepanjang tubuhnya ternyata lebih indah jika dilihat dari dekat. D-Dia cantik sekali, dia juga menyunggingkan senyuman padaku. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Aku jadi teringat apa yang pernah di katakan oleh Kakek Pendeta _"Ada begitu banyak Bidadari di surga." _Apa ini maksud dari ucapannya itu.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku karena grogi di buatnya. Ya ampun...aku begitu rapuh jika berhadapan dengan perempuan.

Perempuan berpaikaian seperti Miko itu berjalan menghampiriku dengan setiap langkahnya begitu elegan dan anggun_._ Lalu dia mengatakan "Selamat datang!" Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya itu, mungkinkah itu suatu penyambutan! .

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, aku hanya bisa diam mematung di hadapannya. Mataku seperti terkunci melihat wajah cantiknya itu. Ada perasaan hangat menjalar di lubuk hatiku, perasaan seperti ini tak pernah ku alami sebelum-sebelumnya.

Lalu dia memegang kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya, perlahan-lahan tubuh tertarik dan-

Grep.

Oh...man..! . D-Dia memeluk ku...! Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk memeluknya balik? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau disebut Laki-Laki brengsek. Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dia berucap "Aku telah lama menantimu..!"

Menantiku..! Untuk apa dia menanti kedatanganku! Ah! Apa maksudnya itu aku benar-benar tidak paham. Pelukannya begitu nyaman...begitu hangat dan penuh akan kasih sayang.

Tes.

A-Apa..! Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku..! Apa aku menangis? Untuk alasan apa aku menagis.

Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Siapa perempuan yang memeluk ku ini, lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya itu, buru-buru aku mengusap air mataku oh man! Aku akan merasa malu jika dia melihatnya.

"Kusanagi akan mendengar panggilanmu melalui hati."

K-Kusanagi...! Aku mengerenyitkan dahi, apa aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami semua ini. Aku benar-benar mengutuk diriku yang bodoh ini, tapi sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu lakukan dan katakan Perempuan berbaju Miko-san...

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Yang ku dengar hanya sebuah kikikan tawa yang begitu halus darinya, ya ampun dia benar-benar menstimulasi otakku hingga tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Siapa saja tolong jelaskan padaku...! .

"Sudah saatnya kamu kembali."

Eh! Lagi? Perempuan ini selalu mengatkan hal-hal yang tidak dapat ku mengerti. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, dibelakang tubuhku tercipta sebuah lubang dan tubuhku tertarik begitu kuatnya, aku berusaha untuk tidak tertarik, tanpa ku sadari tubuhku telah melayang di udara.

Kami berdua masih berpegangan tangan begitu eratnya. Seakan-akan kami tak ingin berpisah satu sama lain lagi. Angin berhembus begitu kuatnya "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" Aku berteriak agar suaraku dapat terdengar olehnya. Masih banyak yang tak dapat ku mengerti, dan aku ingin menanyakan kenapa dia menantiku, memelukku dan masih banyak lagi.

Perlahan-lahan dia mengendurkan pegangannya di tanganku, jangan..jangan lakukan itu...aku mohon.

Uwaaaaaahhh...! Aku benar-benar tersedot kedalam pusaran, aku melirikan mataku pada perempuan itu lagi. Perempuan itu menitikan air mata! Kenapa dia menangis! Apa dia juga tak rela akan kepergianku! Semua ini membuatkuuuu tak mengertiiiii... Uwaaaaaaaahhh!

**« ****•• » Crimson « •• »**

Uwaaaaaaahhh...!

GUBRAAAAG...

Ita..ta..ta..tai..!... Are? Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Clek.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh telingaku, seorang Perawat datang menghapiriku.

"Ya ampun..! Uzumaki-san..! Apa kamu baik-baik saja."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala walau sejatinya aku belum tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Perawat itu membantuku berdiri dan menuntunku ke ranjang tidur untuk pasien. Eh! Pasien? Apa lagi ini.

Seolah mengerti akan ketidaktahuanku Perawat-san mulai berbicara.

"Anda berada di Rumah Sakit, Uzumaki-san."

"R-Rumah Sakit?"

"Benar, anda sudah tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari. Kami mendapat panggilan darurat dari seseorang yang melihatmu bersibah darah di Taman Kota. Setelah itu Ambulance diterjunkan ke tempat yang dimaksud, dan akhirnya membawamu kemari untuk di rawat. Anda mendapat luka tusukan benda tajam tapi tidak terlalu dalam."

"Kalau boleh saya tahu siapa yang menolong saya itu?"

"Soal itu kami minta maaf Uzumaki-san, dia tidak ingin memberitahukan namanya. Soal biaya pengobatan telah di tanggung olehnya juga."

"Begitu yah! Saya mengerti."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, kalau memerlukan sesuatu anda bisa menhubungi saya tinggal tekan bel yang ada disisi tempat tidur Anda."

"B-Boleh saya bertanya?" Perawat-san hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas apa yang aku minta.

"Apa ada korban lain selain saya."

"Untuk soal itu Kepolisian setempat akan mengusutnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu Perawat-san keluar ruangan dimana tempatku dirawat. Kalau aku berada di Rumah Sakit berarti aku masih hidup. Tunggu sebentar..! Kalau begitu tempat yang di tumbuhi hamparan hijau rerumputan itu apa? Aku yakin kalau aku benar-benar berada disana.

Perawat tadi bilang aku hanya mendapat luka tusukan benda tajam, memang benar aku tertusuk tapi tusukan itu benar-benar menembus perut hingga ke bagian belakang tubuh dan meninggalkan bekas lubang menganga sebesar kepalan tangan.

Apa itu cuma mimpi? Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku mengingat betul rasa sakit bercampur rasa panas yang membakar semua organ dalamku. Aku yakin kalau aku akan benar-benar mati pada malam itu. Lalu semuanya menggelap dan aku terbangun di tempat yang ku sebut Surga dan bertemu dengan seorang Perempuan berpakaian seperti seorang Miko (Pendeta perempuan/ Gadis Kuil) .

Setelah itu aku tersedot oleh pusaran angin dan tersadar karena aku jatuh dari atas ranjang rawat pasien di Rumah Sakit!

Semua yang terjadi di tempat itu benar-benar terasa nyata, aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas kehangatan akan pelukannya itu. Semua itu tidak dapat ku mengerti sedikitpun.

"Tempat yang di penuhi rumput."

"Selamat datang."

"Aku telah lama menantimu."

"Kusanagi akan mendengar panggilanmu melalu hati."

"Sudah saatnya kamu kembali."

Mou...! Aku menjambak rambut frustasi. Setelah pulang nanti aku akan menemui Psikolog, takut-takut aku mengidap gangguan kejiwaan.

-!

Issei-san..! Bagaimana dengan ke adaannya..! Aku menundukan kepala dalam-dalam, tanganku meremas kuat-kuat. Dia mati di depan mataku, aku lemah, bahkan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pun aku tak bisa. Perempuan itu, aku tidak peduli makhluk apa kau itu, yang jelas kau telah membunuh Issei-san dan itu takkan bisa ku ampuni.

**« ****•• » Crimson « •• »**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua hari untuk proses penyembuhan akhirnya aku di ijinkan untuk pulang. Pada orang yang tidak ku ketahui namanya, dimana pun kau berada aku ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih.

Hm! Apa pihak Sekolah mengetahui apa yang menimpaku atau tidak yah, kalau tidak ini akan jadi masalah yang lebih rumit apalagi jika harus berurusan dengan Shitori Souna sang Ketua OSIS.

Aku membuka pintu rumah yang sudah ku tinggalkan selama 5 lima hari ini. Tak berubah sama sekali dan tampak sangat berdebu, eh! Apa yang ku pikirkan! Aku tinggal seorang diri jadi wajar kalau rumah ini begitu kotor ketika di tinggalkan pemiliknya. Baru saja sembuh dan sekarang harus membersihkan seluruh bagian dalam rumah. Haaah! Nasib ku yang malang.

...

Fiuuh...! Mengelap keringat yang merembas di dahi dengan punggung tanganku. Setelah beberapa lama selesai juga ternyata. Tidak kinclong-kinclong amat tapi cukup bersih, cukup lelah juga jadi aku mendudukan diri di atas kursi.

Pikiranku menerawang kembali ke tempat itu, ternyata itu bukan Surga seperti yang kupikirkan pada waktu itu, karena nyatanya aku ada disini dan lolos dari maut. Tempat apa itu dan siapa gerangan Perempuan itu. Itu menjadi misteri yang tidak dapat ku pecahkan saat ini.

Sudahlah nanti saja memikirkannya, untuk sekarang yang perlu ku lakukan yaitu membeli bahan makanan di Supermarket terdekat. Sebelum melangkah sensasi aneh ku rasakan di pergelangan tanganku.

I-Ini...! Tanda dengan simbol-simbol aneh dan huruf-huruf yang tak ku ketahui melingkar di pergangan tangan seperti gelang kalau di lihat dari jauh. Waktu itu ketika di taman warna berubah menjadi merah dan itu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Aku juga pernah menanyai Kakek Pendeta ketika saat dia masih hidup, Dia hanya menjawab "_Ini akan menjauhimu dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan_." Itu yang dikatakannya.

Menjauhkan aku dari apa? Jika memang berfungsi seperti itu kenapa aku sampai bisa sekarat! Apa hal yang membuatku hampir mati bukan termasuk kategori dari **hal-hal yang tak diinginkan**? Hah! Aku jadi sangsi mempercayai ucapannya. Pertama kali masuk ke Akademi Kuoh juga aku di cap anak berandalan karena memiliki Tanda ini, mereka beranggapan aku memakai Tato, dan itu membuatku berurusan dengan Ketua OSIS, berbagai macam cara dilakukan untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa Tanda ini bukanlah tato.

**« ****•• » Crimson « •• »**

Setelah membeli berbagai kebutuhan dapur, aku lanhsung memutuskan untuk langsung kembali kerumah.

Berkeliaran di malam hari membuatku sedikit trauma. Yang selalu membuatku kepikiran adalah Issei, dengan jelas aku melihat dengan kedua bola mataku dia meregang nyawa ditaman itu.

Yang membuatku kebingungan setengah mati yaitu ketika aku memeriksa berita harian lima hari yang lalu tak ada satupun surat kabar yang memuat kejadian itu. Aneh rasanya ketika kasus yang memakan korban jiwa tidak tercium kehalayak umum. Semua peristiwa itu seperti tidak pernah terjadi.

Aura yang dipancarkan perempuan itu bukanlah aura seorang manusia, ditambah dengan kekuataan pembunuhnya yang sangat gila, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan perempuan yang menyerang kami bukanlah Manusia.

Aku seorang yang mempercayai akan adanya Makhluk yang hidup berdampingan dengan Manusia, tapi ini kali pertamanya aku melihat penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Makhluk Supernatural.

Memikirkan semua itu membuatku tak sadar kalau sekarang sudah hampir sampai kerumah. Setelah berada di depan pintu, merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil kunci.

Clek.

Saat dimana aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk mataku menangkap seorang pria tengah duduk dengan santainya di sofa didepan tv.

Seketika itu juga aku langsung berteriak "Hei..! S-Siapa kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku!"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku, seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk mengampirinya. Hei! Aku pemilik rumah ini kau tahu!

Dia berpenampilan hanya menggunakan yukata hitam, rambutnya aneh karena memiliki dua warna.

Aku berdiri didepan wajahnya sambil mengucapkan "Apa-apaan kau itu! Masuk seenak jidatmu tanpa seijin pemilik rumah."

"Mah-mah..! Santailah sedikit anak muda, lagi pula dirumahmu ini tak ada barang-barang berharga-kan!"

A-apa kau bilang! Bukan hanya masuk ke rumah orang tanpa ijin, dia juga menghinaku. Memang benar kalau tak ada yang berharga dirumah ini tapi setidaknya jangan di sebutkan juga dong.

Pria itu mulai berdiri dihadapan wajahku, postur badannya cukup tinggi.

Matanya memandang intens lalu dengan jari telunjuknya Pria ini menunjuk tangan kananku sambil berguman "itu kan!"

"A-Apa yang kau lihat?" Seketika aku langsung menyembunyikannya. Pandangan mata yang menunjukan ketertarikan itu sedikit membuatku merasa curiga, bukan sedikit tapi benar-benar mencurigakan malah. Masuk kerumah orang lain tanpa permisi membuat kesan yang buruk akan pria ini di mataku.

"Tidak perlu kau sembunyikan aku sudah melihatnya kok!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan" aku menanyai Pria ini akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dan mencurigakan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan pemiliknya saja."

-Memastikan? Memastikan apa? -lalu 'pemiliknya' apa maksudnya itu..siapa yang dimiliki dan siapa yang menjadi pemilik.

Lalu pria ini menunjuk tangan kananku kembali sambil mengatakan "Apa kau tahu soal itu" yang dimaksud 'itu' adalah **Tanda** yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku.

Mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini membuatku melirikan mata pada simbol-simbol aneh yang tercetak diatas permukaan kulit tanganku. Ini sudah ada sejak aku masih kecil malah Kakek Pendeta bilang tanda ini sudah ada sejak aku masih bayi.

"Ini hanya **Tanda** seperti jimat yang membuatku terjauh dari hal-hal yang tidak diingkan saja." Aku berkata jujur padanya karena hanya ini yang ku ketahui dari **Tanda** yang melingkar seperti gelang ini.

Sambil mencubit dagu Pria ini berucap "Hm, bernakah! Apa cuma berfungsi seperti itu?" Ada satu keraguan yang tersimpan dari nadanya saat ia mengatakan itu. Lalu dia melanjutkan "Menjauhkan mu dari apa? Dari kejahatan yang dilakukan Manusia atau...jika benar begitu kenapa kamu sampai bisa sekarat dibawah pohon anak muda."

D-Dia mengetahui aku yang sekarat pada waktu itu! Apa jangan-jangan...

"Yah, seberapa besarpun kamu menyangkalnya aku yang berada didepanmu ini yang menghubungi Ambulance untuk menolongmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Pria ini mulai melangkah menjauh menuju pintu keluar lalu kembali berucap "Terlalu awal jika kau ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, mungkin dengan pergi ke Kyoto akan membuatmu tahu apa yang sebernanya ada di tanganmu itu. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu."

**« ****•• » Crimson « •• »**

Saat ini aku kembali berjalan menuju ke Akademi Kuoh untuk menuntut ilmu.

Berbagai macam hal-hal yang tak dapat dimengerti menimpaku akhir-akhir ini.

Penyerangan yang dilakukan Perempuan bersayap seperti burung Gagak, Issei-san meregang nyawa karenanya lalu aku dibuat sekarat juga, kemudian terbangun ditempat yang tidak ku ketahui yang dipenuhi hamparan rumput sejauh mata memandang, lalu Perempuan berambut merah dan kemarin seorang Pria paruh baya yang mengatakan untuk mengetahui lebih pasti mengenai Tanda ini harus pergi ke Kyoto, dia tidak memberitahu spesifik tempat yang harus dituju di Kyoto.

Hahh! Aku membuang nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya dipagi ini. Jadi ada sebuah rahasia dibalik Tanda di pergelangan tanganku ini!.

Ketika kaki ini telah sampai dihalaman depan Akademi Kuoh, ada teriakan dari Siswi yang membuatku mematung ketika mendengarnya. "Kyaaaaaa...! Hewan Buas Issei dataaang..!"

Sebuah nama yang diteriakan oleh para Siswi yang ketakukan dan nama yang yang terdengar oleh telingaku membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding di buatnya.

Mengelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, aku yakin ini hanya halusinasi saja. Mungkin karena aku merasa bersalah karena tak sempat menolongnya yang membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tapi-

"Oi, Naruto-san...!"

Tuh kan! D-Dia memanggil namaku, apa aku hanya berhalusinasi saja! Apa dia ingin mengajakku ke Akhirat bersamanya.

Sebuah sentuhan tangan dipundak membuatku membeku ditempat! Sensasi dingin menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhku, berbalik badan dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

Sejurus kemudian aku berteriak kesetanan mempertanyakan keberadaan nya "Gyaaaaaa! Kenapa kau ada disiniiiiiiii...!" I-Is-Issei-san? K-Kau..!

Issei memandang aneh padaku, lalu tangannya terulur kembali dan memegang pundakku.

"J-Jangan sentuh aku!" Setelah mengatakan itu padanya aku langsung menyingkirkan tangannya yang berada di pundakku.

Orang yang ku teriaki hanya nyengir lebar dan memiringkan kepalanya, bagamanapun aku melihatnya itu malah membuatnya tambah mengerikan-

GABOHH...

Dia mendapat bogem mentah dariku. Eh! Sensasi saat kepalan tangan memukul begitu terasa, aku mengenainya...itu berarti...?

"Apa yang kau lakukan haaaaah! Apa kau sudah gilaaaa.."

Hahaha! Aku hanya tertawa kaku melihat Issei terkapar sambil memegang pipinya yang membengkak, benar seperti katamu Issei-san, mungkin aku sudah gila karena hal-hal yang telah menimpaku akhir-akhir ini.

**« ****•• » Crimson « •• »**

[ ? ]

"Sekiryuutei dan Legendary Dark Knight..hm, akan jadi apa dunia ini dimasa depan yah!"

To Be Continue

Kritik dan Saran boleh! Bebas malah.

Mohon Review.


	3. Arc 1 - 3

**Crimson**

**[Seeking certainty]**

Summary

_Menjalani hidup senormal mungkin di zaman yang modern di antara mereka yang menganggap __E__ksistensi Penghuni Lain sebagai __M__itos dan __L__egenda, dan terlahir di antara keduanya membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang._

Disclaimer

High School DxD

Naruto

**Bukan punya saya**

Chapter. 3

**Human Half Devil**

**BRUUUGH...!**

Seperti itulah saat tubuh Issei-san melayang dan kemudian mengantam tanah didepan halaman sekolah.

Semua mata para Siswa dan Siswi memandang kearah kami. Pasti mereka berpikir kalau kami berdua sedang berada dalam masalah yang serius hingga jawaban atas masalah itu berujung dengan adu jotos seperti apa yang mereka lihat. Oh...man! Ini suatu ketidak sengajaan saja!

Setelah itu tanganku berdenyut nyeri akibatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah yang pertama kalinya aku memukul wajah orang lain.

Issei-san kemudian bangkit dari acara terkaparnya itu dan langsung melolotot padaku sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan hah!."

Aku meresponnya hanya dengan cengiran andalanku dan terkekeh pelan, namun itu membuatnya malah naik pitam sambil berteriak Issei-san berkata "Apa kau sudah gila yah! Oi, Naruto-san."

Lalu aku mengucapkan "Maaf" padanya. Dalam hati aku berucap "_seperti yang kamu ucapkan Issei-san mungkin aku sudah gila."_

Sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang kian membengkak, aku dapat juga merasakan sakitnya walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"I-Issei-san...apa itu benar-benar kamu?"

Aku berkata demikian guna memastikannya, dia benar-benar berdiri didepanku saat ini. Dan dia hidup!

Setelah aku mengatakan itu Issei-san berjalan kearah ku, saat dimana aku berpikir dia akan membalasku dengan memukul wajahku balik-

Tangannya menyentuh dahiku lalu bergumam "Kau tidak panas! Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Aku sehat, dan tidak terbentur apapun." Sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari dahiku.

"Lalu yang tadi untuk apa? ...Apa terjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak masuk sekolah selama lima hari?"

"Ada...! Itu karena ada hubungannya dengan dirimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku berlalu meninggalkannya yang sedang mencerna apa yang ku katakan mungkin.

•

•

•

•

Saat jam istirahat aku menyeret Issei-san tanpa memperdulikan teriakan protes dari Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Jelaskan padaku" setelah sampai ketempat yang cukup sepi aku langsung berucap demikian padanya.

Mendapatkan ucapan itu dariku Issei-san mengerinyatkan dahinya.

"S-Soal apa?"

"Soal dirimu yang sekarang!"

Guratan didahinya semakin tercetak jelas setelah ku katakan akan dirinya, aku tak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti olehnya.

"Aku yang se..karang?"

Tak kuat lagi dengan yang berbelit-belit seperti ini, lebih baik aku lansung saja pada intinya.

"Issei-san kau sebenarnya siapa hah! Apa kau itu Zombie, hey ini tidaklah lucu."

"A-Apa maksudmu Naruto-san, jadi kau pikir aku adalah mayat berjalan begitu."

"Ya... Kau seperti mayat berjalan karena, -karena, dengan kedua bola mataku sendiri kau meregang nyawa ditaman itu."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu Issei-san tak menyembunyikan kekagetannya, lalu aku melanjutkan "Mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila, karena sekarang kau ada dihadapanku dan aku mengganggapmu mati. Tapi akhh!"

Aku menjambak rambut frustasi karena ini berada jauh dari nalarku.

"Jadi kamu melihatnya yah! Naruto-san."

Dan yang dikatakan Issei-san membuatku tersadar dari keterpurukan.

"Eh! B-Berarti dirimu saat ini adal-"

Belum sempat ku selesaikan ucapanku Issei-san telah memotongnya dan apa yang dia katakan membuatku-

"Iblis."

"Apaaaaaaaaa..."

•

•

•

•

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, saat ini sedang berada di kediamanku sendiri. Aku sedang berbaring disofa dengan kompresan menempel didahiku.

Kalau ditanya apa aku sedang sakit atau sedang tidak enak badan? Jawabannya.

Tidak.

Ini terjadi dikarenakan ketika sepulang sekolah aku dibawa oleh Issei-san keruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang terletak digedung Sekolah-Lama.

Saat setelah memasuki ruangan disana telah berkumpul banyak orang, diantaranya, Two Greet Onee-sama yaitu Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno. Mereka adalah Siswi tahun ke-tiga di Akademi Kuoh, itu berarti mereka ber-dua adalah Senpai-ku.

Lalu ada lagi seorang Siswa yang ku tahu dia juga murid tahun ke-dua sama sepertiku namun berbeda ruang kelas. Kalau tidak salah Dia bernama Yuuto Kiba-san.

Dan yang duduk dengan manis sambil memakan cemilan adalah Siswi tahun pertama yang terkenal akan ke-imutannya, Tojou Koneko-san.

"Ise...siapa yang kamu bawa?"

Yang berkata seperti itu adalah seorang yang duduk dengan menopang dagu menggunakan telapak tangan yang diapitkan, rambut berwarna merah semerah darah. Rias Gremory-senpai.

"Buochou..ini.."

Bouchou...apa itu sebuah panggilan kepada Ketua Klub ini?. Ketika aku sedang memikirkan itu Issei-san melanjutkan.

"Ini...teman sekelasku. Naruto-san perkenalkan dirimu.."

Menuruti apa kata Issei-san aku mulai membungkuk hormat dan memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. S-Salam kenal."

"Em, perkenalkan aku Rias Gremory ketua dari Klub ini."

Yang berdiri disamping Rias Gremory-senpai adalah Himejima Akeno-senpai dia juga mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ara-ara..fufufu...aku Himejima Akeno salam kenal Uzumaki-san."

Apa dia selalu seperti itu yah! Dengan ara-ara dan fufufu, entahlah. Lalu yang berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggung nya didinding mulai buka suara.

"Hai, namaku Yuuto Kiba, salam kenal."

Kiba Yuuto terkenal dengan kepopulerannya dikalangan para Siswi Akademi Kuoh karena wajah tampannya dan senyuman menawannya itu.

Kemudian yang satu lagi...

"Tojou Koneko".

Eh! Yang satu ini sungguh irit dalam hal berbicara.

Kami berdua dipersilahkan untuk duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan.

Lalu Issei-san berdehem sedikit.

"Ekhem, B-Buchou maksudku membawanya kemari...k-karena-

Bletakkk...

Belum sempat Issei-san selesai mengucapkan kata-kata aku sudah memukul kepalanya duluan-kau kelamaan.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya jika kedatanganku menganggu kalian-"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan untuk berbicara kembali aku pun melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ada hubungannya dengan yang ingin kupastikan pada Issei-san dan kenapa aku dibawa kesini."

"Ise, ada apa ini."

Seorang yang bertanya pada Issei-san adalah dia yang berambut crimson.

"Begini Buochou...Naruto-san tahu saat aku terbunuh oleh Raynare waktu itu."

Semua pandangan mata tertuju kearahku saat Issei-san memberitahu kalau aku melihat insiden itu, Raynare? Siapa dia? Apa nama dari Perempuan bersayap itu!

Aku yang saat ini begitu kebingungan memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan mengangkat tangannku.

"Raynare? S-Siapa dia?"

Itulah yang kutanyakan karena Raynare ini disebut-sebut oleh Issei-san adalah orang yang membunuhnya, itu berarti orang yang sama yang membuatku sekarat juga.

"Raynare adalah salah satu dari Malaikat-Jatuh."

Yang menjawab pertanyaanku adalah Rias Gremory-senpai. Malaikat-Jatuh? Jadi perempuan bersayap itu adalah Malaikat-Jatuh. Kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga melihat dari penampilannya yang mempunyai sayap yang tumbuh dari punggungnya. Tapi, sayap itu berwarna hitam. Tidak seperti Malaikat yang pada umumnya digambarkan selalu memiliki sayap berwarna putih. Apa itu alasannya dia di panggil "Malaikat-jatuh".

Selama aku memikirkan itu, Issei-san berdiri dihadapanku. Apa yang dilakukannya?

**BRASH...!**

Suara seperti sesuatu berkibar terdengar memenuhi ruangan ini. Dan.

Sayap seperti Kelelawar muncul dari punggungnya Issei-san. I-Itu..apa itu nyata!

Dan saat dimana aku sedang berada diantara percaya dan tidak percaya atas apa yang ada dihadapanku.

**BRASH!**

Lagi. Suara seperti sesuatu terbuka terdengar kembali dan ketika aku mengedarkan pandanganku itu-

Mereka yang berada didalam ruangan ini memiliki sayap yang sama! Keterkejutanku berhenti ketika Rias-senpai mengatakan.

"Kami adalah Iblis."

Seperti itulah yang Rias-senpai ucapkan. Jadi mereka Iblis. Aura yang sering kurasakan saat berada disekolah sama dengan aura yang terpancar dari tubuh mereka semua dan tak berbeda juga dari aura yang dimiliki oleh Issei-san sekarang.

Akademi Kuoh tidak dihuni oleh mereka yang Manusia saja tapi melainkan ada juga Mahkluk Supernatural, dan Iblis salah satunya.

Kalau aku benar! Itu berati masih ada lagi yang seperti mereka ini yang menjadi Murid di Akademi Kuoh ini.

"Ara-ara, menilai dari sikapmu yang tidak sebegitu terkejutnya, apa kamu sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti kami, benar?"

Yang berkata seperti itu adalah Akeno-senpai. Akeno-senpai mengomentari keterkejutanku yang tidak berlebihan dan menganggap aku telah biasa dengan fenomena supernatural.

"Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak normal, seperti aliran energi yang berhubungan dengan Makhluk Supernatural. Tapi melihat secara langsung seperti ini membuatku sedikit kaget juga, karena aku hanya mampu merasakan kehadiran bukan melihatnya."

Yah begitulah jawabanku. Aku memang bisa merasakan kehadiran yang menurut kebanyakan orang hanya tahayul belaka, hanya dapat merasakan dan sesekali melihatnya. Dan saat ini melihat mereka berseragam sekolah membuatku kaget bukan main. Mereka Iblis yang memakai seragam dan bersekolah disini!

Kemudian Rias Gremory-senpai menceritakan padaku tentang adanya Tiga Fraksi, sejarah mengenai pertempuran besar yang melibatkan tiap-tiap fraksi yang saling menghancurkan satu sama lain, metode membangkitkan Issei-san dengan apa yang dinamakan "Evil Piece". Dan lain-lain.

...

Dan seperti itulah yang membuat kepalaku panas sampai sekarang.

Iblis yah!

Iblis adalah musuh manusia. Mereka adalah makhluk yang menghancurkan manusia dengan semua tipu dayanya. …..Itulah bagaimana Aku diberitahu.

Tapi, menurut pengamatanku pada perilaku Kelompok-Iblis Rias Gremory mereka hidup berdampingan dengan Manusia layaknya seperti Manusia pada umumnya.

Iblis dan Manusia dua makhluk yang berbeda. Iblis sejak dulu kala sudah berhubungan dengan Manusia melalui sebuah kontrak kerja dan mendapat suatu imbalan. Begitupula Manusia yang mempunyai keserakahan tinggi mengambil jalan pintas yaitu menggunakan Iblis untuk mewujudkan keinginannya lalu membayar sesuai dengan apa yang dipintanya, dalam kasus tertentu bahkan nyawa-pun berbicara.

Issei-san dibangkitkan kembali sebagai Iblis dengan menggunakan metode dari -Evil Pieces- dan sekarang dia menjadi Budak Iblis-nya Rias Gremory-senpai.

Tak ada perilaku yang aneh darinya, bahkan terlihat seperti dia benar-benar bukan Iblis saja. Sifat, karakter, kepribadian, bahkan tingkatan kemesuman-nya masihlah sama.

Fenomena Supernatural yah! Hem, memang aku mengetahui itu dan sesekali mampu merasakan kehadiran mereka bahkan sampai melihatnya. Tapi, mengetahui ada kehidupan yang lebih rumit diluar sana -itu berada diluar batas kewajaran bagiku dan itu cukup sulit untuk mempercayainya.

Yah! Mau bagaimanapun aku ingin menyangkalnya, semua sudah terbukti adanya. Adakalanya apa yang sulit kita percayai itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Sambil menutup wajahku dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tanganku lalu aku mengatakan.

"Aku akan Menjalani hidup senormal mungkin kalau bisa...yah kalau bisa aku ingin menjalani hidup yang normal."

_'Adakalanya apa yang sulit dipercayai itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata, kah!' . _Itulah yang kukatakan dalam hati, lucu juga mengatakan itu disaat aku tak percaya dengan diri sendiri.

Setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi kearah kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh.

•

•

•

•

**Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Seperti biasa suara bising itu selalu membuatku mau tidak mau untuk membuka mata. Setelah mengucek-ngucek mata sebentar lalu aku pergi kekamar mandi untuk melakukan hal yang akan membuatku mengigil dipagi hari ini.

Ting. Ting.

Saat dimana suara benda logam berbenturan terdengar, aku sedang berada didapur. Saat setelah mandi dan berpakaian aku langsung menuju kearah dapur karena perut yang keroncongan sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Setelah menyiapkan makanan dan menyiapkan segelas susu untuk sarapan pagi ini aku langsung melangkahkan kaki kearah dimana Televisi berada. Menonton acara Televisi dipagi hari adalah kebiasaanku jika dihari minggu.

Tok. Tok...

Sebelum sempat mendudukan diri disofa, suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menuju pintu, tidak baik jika membuat seorang tamu menunggu.

Setelah membukanya sekarang terlihat siapa yang berkunjung kerumahku di minggu pagi ini.

Dan yang menjadi tamuku hari ini adalah Seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang hingga kebagian pinggangnya. Posisinya sedang membelakangiku yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

Melihat dari ciri-ciri fisiknya. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya itulah pikirku.

Ketika dia berbalik badan jelas sudah siapa yang berdiri dihadapanku saat ini!

"K-Kurama-Neesan..."

Yah, itulah nama dari perempuan berambut pirang ini. Aku sangat-sangat mengenalnya.

"Hai, Naru-chan."

Dia adalah Kakak-ku, lebih tepatnya dia adalah Kakak Angkatku. Usia-nya kira-kira sekitar 25 tahun -walaupun aku belum tahu pasti usia-nya berapa. Aku diadopsi olehnya ketika berumur sepuluh tahun.

Saat itu Kurama-Neesan datang ke Kuil Atsusa untuk mengisi liburannya dan disanalah kami berdua bertemu. Dan disetiap bulannya Kurama-Neesan berkunjung ke Kuil Atsusa untuk menemuiku dan disanalah kami berdua semakin dekat disetiap kami bertemu.

Di hari minggu ketika usiaku menginjak kesepuluh. Kurama-Neesan datang dengan niatan untuk mengadopsi-ku

Pada saat itu Kakek Pendeta yang mendengarnya sangat bahagia dan menyambut baik niat dari Kurama-Neesan untuk mengadopsi-ku dan langsung menyetujuinya.

Ketika aku menanyakan alasannya kenapa Kakek Pendeta menyetujui itu, dia berkata.

_"Aku sudahlah tua dan akan lebih baik bagimu untuk mendapat sebuah kelurga baru, Naruto-kun"_

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menundukan kepala. Kakek Pendeta sudah kuanggap seperti Kakekku sendiri, dan aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tapi jika aku menolak tidak enak dengan Kurama-Neesan dan Kakek Pendeta akan bersedih.

Seperti itulah pemikiran anak sepuluh tahun sepertiku.

Lalu aku yang saat itu bingung harus memilih yang mana, antara menerima ajakan Kurama-Neesan untuk mengadopsi-ku dan disatu sisi aku tak ingin berpisah dengan seorang yang sudah kuanggap Kakekku sendiri. Akhirnya aku menerima ajakan Kurama-Neesan dengan syarat aku masih ingin tinggal bersama Kakek Pendeta dan menemaninya dihari tua-nya.

Seperti itulah kenapa aku sangat mengenal orang yang mengunjungi rumahku ini. Lalu aku mempersilahkannya masuk, setelah berada didalam rumah Kurama-Neesan langsung memelukku!

Rasanya risih dipeluk seperti ini. Bukan karena aku tidak suka dengan pelukkannya itu. Tapi kupikir ini salah dilihat dari usia kami yang masing-masing sudah cukup untuk menimbulkan kecurigaan para tetangga.

•

•

•

•

Setelah berakhirnya adegan-adegan yang akan membuat para tetangga curiga. Kini kami berdua, aku dan Kurama-Neesan sedang duduk disofa dan menonton acara yang disiarkan di televisi. Tak lupa dengan berbagai cemilan tersebar dimeja karena aku tahu setiap perempuan sangat suka melakukan apa yang namanya "Ngemil".

Sebelumnya mengenai kepindahanku ke Kota ini, aku telah meminta ijin kepadanya dan Kurama-Neesan hanya setuju-setuju saja.

Sengaja aku menjalani hidup seperti ini, dan membiayai semua kebutuhanku sendiri karena tak mau lebih merepotkannya.

"Naru-chan, apa kamu sudah percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Apa yang diucapakannya adalah sesuatu yang paling ku hindari jika sedang bersamanya, tak pelak aku selalu menolak ajakan darinya untuk sekedar bertemu, dan itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Tapi apa mau dikata aku yang tak ingin mendengar hal 'itu' membuatku bersikap demikian.

"Nee-san aku mohon jangan membahas 'itu' dulu saat ini."

Saat aku berbicara seperti itu, helaan nafas Kurama-Neesan terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku tahu itu akan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, memang sulit untuk menerimanya tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Aku tahu itu, itulah kenapa aku bersikap kurang ajar padamu ketika kita berdua berbicara mengarah pada hal 'itu'."

Mengatakan hal itu pada Kurama-Neesan membuat rasa bersalahku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku hanya mampu menundukan kepala tanpa sanggup berbicara berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Haahh! Kamu memang tidak berubah, masih seperti yang dulu. Naruto adikku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Kurama-Neesan mengacak-acak surai merah darahku yang sedari dulu sudah acak-acakan kini menjadi berantakan. Lalu dia melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu kamu tak bermaksud seperti itu, mungkin perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk kamu bisa menerimanya. Tapi, tidaklah baik jika kamu terus-terusan bersembunyi dibalik dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Apa yang dikatakan Nee-san memang benar. Tidak mempercayai diri sendiri dan mencoba terus menyangkal kenyataannya itulah yang selama ini kulakukan.

Ini terjadi saat aku berusia 11 thn. Saat itu aku diberitahu oleh seorang yang amat paling ku percaya didunia ini.

_"Kamu bukanlah mereka (mereka disini adalah Manusia) pada umumnya Naruto-kun. Kamu berada diantara Mereka (Manusia) dan Mereka yang dianggap tidak ada."_

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Kakek Pendeta. Saat itu aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya. Ucapan yang terlontar selanjutnya dan yang membuatku untuk pertama kalinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya selama ini.

_"Manusia setengah Iblis, itulah kamu yang sebenarnya Naruto-kun."_

Manusia setengah Iblis. Kata 'itu' yang selalu aku ucapkan ketika membahasnya dengan Kurama-Neesan adalah aku yang 'Manusia setengah Iblis'. Dan aku yang terus mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Karena tak ada yang menguatkan bukti akan hal itu.

Setelahnya aku menjalani hidup senormal mungkin dengan melupakan apa yang membuatku sangat sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Naru-chan?"

Panggilan Kurama-Neesan menyadarkanku dari kilas balik masalalu. "Y-Ya, Nee-san?" Aku pun menjawab dengan gelagapan.

Nee-san hanya membuang nafas lelah melihatku seperti ini. Kini mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi ketegasan.

"Mau percaya atau tidak. Aku sendirilah yang akan membuatmu percaya pada dirimu yang sesungguhnya itu."

Eh..! Dia masih tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya yang akan membuatku percaya pada kenyataan dimana aku adalah Manusia setengah Iblis.

Itupun menjadi salah satu alasannya dia mengadopsi-ku waktu itu, kenapa dia mengetahuinya sebelum aku sendiri mengetahui itu dari Kakek Pendeta? Itu masih menjadi misteri bagiku.

Aku tahu Nee-san ingin yang terbaik bagiku. Tapi, apa itu baik untukku jika dipaksa begitu!

Melihat dari keteguhannya aku percaya bahwa dia melakukan segala sesuatu tidak dengan tanpa perhitungan.

"Aku akan melatihmu Naru-chan."

Melatihku? Untuk apa? Berbagai pertayaan terkandung dalam benakku saat ini.

"Melatihku? Untuk apa Kurama-Neesan."

Aku menanyai maksudnya untuk melatihku, Kurama-Neesan lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, karena gerakannya itu membuat sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya memantul-mantul ugh! Wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

Hiraukan aku yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, aku harus mendengar alasannya kenapa dia ingin melatihku. Oh ya! Aku ingat, walaupun dia seorang perempuan tapi dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku sudah melihatnya menghajar berandalan yang mencoba menggodanya.

"Aku takkan mengajarimu banyak hal Naru-chan hanya bagaimana caranya untuk mempertahannkan diri saja."

"Untuk mempertahankan diri? Aku tidak pernah terlibat dengan pertarungan adu jotos Nee-san."

"Oh begitu! Lalu apa yang membuatmu sampai sekarat dan tak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit."

Eeeeeh! Nee-san tahu kalau aku pernah sekarat? Dari siapa?. Ah! Aku tahu siapa itu. Tapi, apa benar? Lebih baik bertanya saja langsung.

"N-Nee-san tahu kalau aku sekarat? Apa ada seseorang yang memberitahukannya pada Nee-san?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu? Dan itu tidaklah penting sekarang."

Aku langsung memasang wajah cemberut, Nee-san memang selalu seperti itu, tak heran sampai saat ini dia belum mempunyai kekasih karena sifatnya itu.

Suara jentikan jari terdengar oleh telingaku dan orang yang melakukannya adalah Nee-san.

Sesaat kemudian sebuah lingkaran berwarna cerah muncul dilantai rumahku!

Aku tertegun melihatnya, karena hal ini yang pertama kali kulihat. Siapa orang yang menjadi Kakakku ini sebenarnya!

Sebelum semua pertayaan ku lontarkan padanya, Kurama-Neesan sudah menangkap tubuhku dan membawanya ke tengah-tengah lingkaran misterius itu!

Kemudian cahaya terang menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua.

•

•

•

•

Saat dimana aku membuka mata, yang terlihat hanya pemandangan hijau yang berasal dari tumbuhan yang nan jauh disana!

Deretan perbukitan terbantang sejauh mata memandang, dan seketika angin yang cukup kencang menerpa wajahku. Dimana ini?

Apa maksudnya ini? Lingkaran apa tadi itu? Apa itu yang membuat kami berdua berpindah tempat?

Saat aku berbalik untuk bertanya, dia malah menyuruhku untuk berjalan kedepan. Saat ku tengok arah mana yang ia tunjukan -adalah tempat yang dipenuhi ilalang-ilalang yang cukup tinggi.

Dengan wajah kebingungan yang sangat kentara kembali aku ingin memastikan apa maksudnya itu, lalu dia hanya berkata "berjalanlah kesana maka aku akan memberitahu kamu." Itu yang dia ucapkan.

Menuruti apa katanya -maka aku hanya perlu berjalan ketempat itukan, huh! Itu mud-

Seketika semua yang terpikirkan olehku berhenti ditengah jalan.

Apapun yang membuatku seperti ini adalah karena sesuatu yang membuatku berada diambang kematian jika sedikit saja salah langkah.

Ugh! Kepalaku sedikit pusing, pandanganku sedikit mengabur dan kalaupun ada cermin mungkin saat ini wajahku telah memucat.

"Kenapa kamu berhenti?"

Saat aku mendengarnya aku langsung menolehkan kepala kebelakang dengan gaya patah-patah.

"N-Nee-san...p-pasti...bercandakan!"

Nee-san hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak sama sekali" atas apa yang kutanyakan, saat kulihat matanya disana tidak ada jejak kebohongan atas apa yang dia ucapkan barusan. Itu berarti!?

"Ini cara satu-satu yang dapat membuatmu percaya kalau kamu adalah Manusia setengah Iblis."

"C-Cara agar aku dapat p-percaya?"

"Benar! Gampang kok kamu harus tahu bagaimana caranya untuk terbang."

Terbang?! Apa yang dikatakannya de-

Kata-kata yang tak dapat ku selesaikan karena sebuah dorongan pelan ditubuhku. Efek slow motion mungkin yang terlihat sekarang dan-

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

-Aku terjatuh kedalamm juraaaaaanggg!

Tubuhku terus meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi karena adanya gaya Gravitasi. Bagaimana ini...bayangan Nee-san sudah berada jauh dari jangkauan pandanganku! Aku akan mati... Pasti mati...

Sambil melayang diudara pikiranku melayang saat pertama dirumah tadi, dia mengatakan akan melatihku. Mau bagaimanapun bodohnya diriku ini aku tahu seperti apa latihan itu dan kalau yang seperti ini! Ini sih namanya kau mau membunuhkuuuuuuu...! Nee-saaaaannnnn!.

•

•

•

•

Dan seperti itulah yang membuatku sampai seperti ini.

Tubuhku remuk redam, dan sebagian besar tubuhku dililit oleh perban.

Itu terjadi saat beberapa belasan-meter sebelum tubuhku mencium tanah, disaat itu aku berpikir aku akan benar-benar mati, lalu dipunggungku ada pergerakan aneh yang rasanya seperti sesuatu yang mau mendobrak keluar.

**BRAASH!**

Sayap seperti kelelawar muncul dari punggungku! Warnanya hitam pekat.

Dan sebelum sempat aku mengartikannya.

**BRUGHHH!**

suara seperti sesuatu menubruk tanah terdengar oleh telingaku, kalian tahu itu apa?

Itu..akuuuu..!

Mengingatnya pun membuatku masih bisa merasakan dampak rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya.

Entah kenapa aku tidak yakin kalau aku masih bisa hidup saat terjatuh dari ketinggian ratusan-meter itu. Itu suatu anugerah bagiku.

Dengan begitu siapa aku ini?

Sudah jelas aku adalah-

Manusia setengah Iblis.

Saat berpikir seperti itu seorang yang kukenal datang dari arah kamar. Seorang berambut pirang panjang keluar dari kamarku hanya dengan pakaian dalam!

Aku tak tahu soal itu, karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh membuatku tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan langsung terlelap ditempat tidur. Itu berarti semalam Nee-san tidur sampingku hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya saja!

Memikirkannya membuat wajahku panas, pasti wajahku saat ini sudah seperti kepiting yang direbus.

Disaat wajahku sudah memerah dilevel Max, Nee-san duduk disampingku dan-

Munyuuuu...

Uwaahh! Nee-san memelukku dari samping!

Aku akan berdosa jika aku mengatakan kalau kulitnya tidak halus!

Dada-nya menempel begitu erat ditanganku! Karena Nee-san memelukku dari samping. Bohong kalau aku berkata elastisitas kulitnya buruk dan kekenyalan dadanya kurang begitu menstimulasi otakku.

Saat dimana aku menutupi hidungku dengan tanganku yang masih bebas bergerak -itu karena aku mencoba menutupi hidungku yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti ini!

Sambil mengencangkan pelukkannya Kurama-Neesan berucap.

"Naru-chan apa kamu sudah baikan? Are? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

Dalam hati aku berteriak _"Itu semua karena kamu yang seperti itu Nee-san!"_ Sambil terus menahan gejolak dalam diri -aku berusaha sebisa mungkin lepas dari jeratannya. Aku tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan situasi seperti ini, itulah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari jeratannya!

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto saat ini sedang berada di sebuah Taman, lebih tepatnya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia.

Kenapa aku berada disini? dengan keadaan tubuh yang sepenuhnya belum pulih dengan benar? Itu kenapa berada dirumah membuatku-

-kehabisan darah!

Ah! Lupakan itu. Ditaman ini tidak terlalu ramai -juga tidak terlalu sepi, pokoknya pas untuk sekedar tempat bersantai.

Dengan adanya Kurama-Neesan dirumah itu membuatku tidak betah lama-lama didalamnya. Penampilannya jika didalam rumah itu terlalu Erotis bagiku..

Jangan anggap aku laki-laki yang tidak normal, tapi aku bukan seorang yang mesum. Lagipula jika seorang yang mesum berada didekatnya belum tentu bisa bertahan. Kau pasti akar terkapar dengan darah yang menggenang.

Saat langit sudah mulai menggelap aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah.

Saat dimana langkah kakiku belum sampai pada langkah ke-enam, perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hatiku. Sensasi dimana yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri terasa begitu nyata.

Eh! Banyangan yang cukup besar menutupi cahaya dari lampu jalan yang menerangiku saat ini mulai tertutupi.

Saat aku melihatnya! Mata berwarna merah, gigi-gigi runcing yang memenuhi setiap rongga dimulutnya, jari-jari tangan yang dipenuhi kuku-kuku tajam seperti pisau. Dia Monster!

Ya ampun...kenapa harus disaat seperti ini...tubuhku belumlah sembuh dengan benar dan aku tak bisa berlari...untuk sekedar menjauhkankan diri dengannya...

"Guhahahaha! Aku mendapat mangsa baru..."

Ehhhhhh! Suara tertawanya terdengar sangat berat, dan dia menyebutku mangsa baru!

"Aku akan memak-"

-!

DHUAAAARRR!

Sebelum Monster itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah ledakan terjadi diantara aku dan Monster itu

Kepulan asap dari debu menghalangi padanganku! Dan seseorang telah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Naru-chan, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Eh! Suara itu, suara yang amat ku kenali dan pemilik suara itu adalah-

"...! Nee-san? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini! Disini berbahaya!"

Aku mencoba memperingatinya karena disini ada Monster! Lalu ledakan tadi apa itu yang dilakukan oleh Nee-san?

Tangannya kini terulur ke pundakku dan lalu mengatakan "Tenanglah! Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus kamu khawatirkan, justru karena aku merasa khawatir padamu itulah mengapa aku datang kemari."

Nee-san mengatakan itu dengan senyuman diwajah cantiknya, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tak ada rasa takut terpancar diwajahnya walaupun dia tahu disini ada Monster menyeramkan.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengangguku...!"

Suara beratnya terdengar begitu marah, dan aku merasakan adanya aura permusuhan yang begitu kentara dan kuat yang dilancarkan Monster itu pada Nee-san. Ini gawat!

"Oh begitu yah..!"

Apa...! Nee-san menanggapi amarah dari Monster itu dengan sebegitu santainya! Hey apa kamu tidak apa-apa melakukan itu yang akan membuat Monster itu tambah murka...Nee-san!

Aku tahu kalau Nee-san ku ini bukan seperti seorang kakak perempuan 'biasa' yang kuanggap ketika usiaku masih anak-anak. Nee-san berbeda, aura ditibuhnya itu bukan seperti manusia kebanyakan.

"Kau begitu merendahkanku...apa kau manusia? Hmm, kurasa bukan apa aku ben-"

"Guhaaaaaa..."

"Itu...bukan...urusanmu. Iblis Liar."

Monster itu terpukul telak dibagian perutnya! Setelah terdorong beberapa meter jauhnya lalu ekspresi wajah menyeramkannya dipenuhi kesakitan...Nee-san kau hebat!

"Ara...jangan megatakan itu didepan Adik manisku kau tahu..! Karena jika kau mengatakannya. Aku akan meleyapkanmu dengan segera.."

S-Suara Kurama-Nee berubah menjadi dingin! Ini seperti sebuah peringatan! Kalau dia seperti ini -aku seperti tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Ketika pikiranku berkecamuk dengan sikap yang ditunjukan oleh Nee-san, ditangannya kini terselimuti api berwana biru! Apa itu?

Lalu Nee-san berjalan mengahampiri Monster yang masih kesakitan itu dengan tangan yang diselimuti api berwarna biru itu.

Kemudian Monster itu berlari menerjang Nee-san! Dengan kepalan tangannya yang begitu besar Monster itu hendak memukul Nee-san! Gawatttt!

SWUSH!

Nee-san menghilang dari pandangan, pukulan dari Monster itu hanya mengenai aspal jalan dan menyisakan sebuah lubang besar akibat kekuatan penghancurnya itu.

Dan didetik berikutnya Nee-san muncul diatas kepala si Monster, dan-

DUAAAAKKK..!

"Guhaaaaaa..!"

-tak sempat mengelak Monster itu mendapat pukulan yang begitu kerasnya dibagian kepalanya. Tak sampai disitu-

"Haaaaaaaa..!"

-Nee-san mendorong pukulannya itu begitu keras dan kemudian-

BRUAAAAGHH..!

Goncangan yang dahsyat ditimbulkan oleh pukulannya itu...debu-debu berterbangan dan menghalangi pandanganku yang menyaksikannya langsung...setelah kepulan debu itu menipis terlihat Nee-san berdiri diatas tubuh Monster yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bentuk yang sudah tidak karuan ditengah-tengah kawah dengan diameter yang cukup besar!

Aku hanya dapat terpaku melihatnya. Jadi inilah Kurama-Neesan yang sebenarnya! Lalu Kurama-Neesan menghampiriku setelah menghancurkan Monster itu. Tanpa ku sadari aku bergerak mundur ketika Nee-san sudah berada dekat denganku lalu-

Grebp!

"Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu baka!." Nee-san memelukku sambil mengatakan itu, nadanya kini tidak sedingin ketika dia berbicara dengan Monster yang sudah dihancurkannya, dan sekarang nada bicaranya diliputi berbagai kekhawatiran terhadapku...

Setidaknya hidup tanpa orangtua tak begitu berat karena adanya Nee-san disampingku.

•

•

•

•

Saat ini aku sedang berada ditempat tidur, jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua malam.

Aku tidak bisa tidur...lebih tepatnya susah sekali untuk tidur kembali setelah tadi terbangung.

Bukan karena kejadian tadi ketika aku bertemu dengan Monster atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Iblis Liar. Kurama-Neesan lah yang memberitahuku akan hal itu.

Yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur kembali adalah...

Sebuah tangan yang melingkar ditubuhku dengan begitu eratnya! Siapa pemilik tangan ini adalah orang yang saat ini tidur dibelakang tubuhku!

Kurama Nee-san!

Sepertinya dia menyelinap masuk ke kamarku saat aku sedang terlelap.

Deru nafasnya begitu teratur, hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulit leher bagian belakang dan itu membuat suatu sensasi menggelitik yang aku sendiripun tak tahu itu apa.

Dan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel begitu erat dipungguku! Itu payudaranya!

"Naru...chaaaaann...hmm..iyaaaaann!"

Dia mengigau...suaranya begitu erotis...beserta dengan erangan-erangan halus yang meluncur indah dari bibirnya...!

Kenapa aku yang kau igaukan Nee-san...apa kau tertarik pada adik angkatmu sendiri?...kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Kalian harus tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia seperti ini...tak jarang dia selalu menggodaku disetiap ada kesempatan saat kami sedang berdua.

Saat ini Nee-san hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya yang terdiri dari BH dan CD-nya saja, dan itu membuatku merasakan betapa halusnya kulit yang ia miliki itu. tapi sewaktu-waktu dia hanya mengenakan CD-nya saja, karena dengan sifatnya seperti ini tak jarang membuatku terjaga sampai fajar tiba tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa dalam pelukan mautnya.

•

•

•

•

Hari berikutnya Nee-san kembali mengajakku untuk berlatih.

Saat seperti ketika latihan pertama yang hampir membunuhku pada waktu itu, seperti biasa Kurama-Neesan tak memberitahu pastinya tempat yang akan dijadikan tempat latihanku.

Tempat yang dijadikan latihanku saat ini adalah tempat dimana banyak pohon-pohon disekeliling tempat kami berdiri, kontur tanahnya datar dan berbatu. Hutan belantara kah?

Kurama-Neesan melangkah menjauhiku dan mengambil jarak beberapa meter ditempatku berdiri saat ini. Dan pelatihanku pun dimulai!

"Yang ingin kuajarkan tidaklah banyak, dan hanya dasar dari pertarungan itu sendiri."

Saat ini Kurama-Neesan sudah mulai mengajariku bagaimana caranya mempertahankan diri, aku harus mempelajarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Saat dimana aku menyemangati diri, Kurama-Neesan melanjutkan."

"Pertama yang harus kamu pelajari adalah kejelian mata, ini dimaksudkan sejauh mana matamu dapat menangkap pergerakan-"

Saat dimana dia menggantungkan ucapannya dia sudah menghilng dari jarak pandanganku dan-

-!

"-lawan"

Aku merasakan hawa keberadaan dibelakang tubuhku! Dan sebelum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi-

"-Guuhaaa...!"

Rasa sakit menjalar diseluruh tubuh bagian atas dimulai dititik dimana itu dipukul olehnya. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang ku tahu kalau aku menabrak pohon besar dengan cukup keras!

Pergerakan Kurama-Neesan sangat cepat dan tanpa diduga-duga, jadi ini yang Kurama-Neesan maksud dari menangkap pergerakan dari lawan.

Saat berpikir seperti itu aku mencoba berdiri kembali dengan susah payah, kakiku tak henti-hentinya bergetar!

Uhuk! Seketika cairan kental berwarna merah menyembur dari mulutku. Darah.

"Ternyata kejelian matamu masih belum terlatih. Apa aku berlebihan?"

Kau mengatakan itu sebegitu entengnya, setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku Nee-san...

"Yang ke-dua masih sama ini juga berhubungan dengan penglihatan mata, setelah mampu melihat pergerakan yang dilakukan lawan -kamu harus mempredisikan kearah mana serangan yang lawan ditujukan dan setelah itu terserah padamu untuk melakukan apa, menyerangnya langsung atau menjaga jarak-."

Sepertinya Nee-san menggantung kata-katanya supaya aku dapat menyerap apa yang dia sampaikan, mempredisikan kearah mana lawan menyerang lalu -menyerang atau menjaga jarak. Itu seperti bagaimana caranya kamu harus menghindar.

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan menggunakan tangan kanan yang diacungkan keatas.

"Nee-san, apa itu sebagaimana aku harus menghindar? dan lalu memutuskan langkah berikutnya setelah mengelak dari serangan lawan."

"Kamu benar...kamu harus bertindak dengan cepat setelah mengelak dari serangan pertama lawan. Tapi, itu tergantung dari lawan yang kamu hadapi ketika serangan pertama digagalkan apa dia akan berhenti sampai disitu atau melakukan serang ke-dua dan seterusnya. Artinya kembali kamu harus bertindak dengan cepat."

Benar apa yang dikatakan Nee-san, itu tergantung dari lawan yang aku hadapai apa akan berhenti dari serangan pertama yang gagal atau berlanjut ke serangan ke-dua, ke-tiga dan seterusnya... Apa yang kulakukan saat itu? Itu berarti aku harus mampu mempredisikan setiap serangan yang dilancarkan lawan. ini adalah dasar dari pertarungan itu sendiri.

"Nee-san itu seperti dimana aku bertarung dengan jarak-dekat, kalau untuk lawan yang menggunakan teknik bertarung jarak-jauh bagaimana?"

Itulah yang ku tanyankan. Lalu Nee-san menjawab.

"Sama kamu harus mampu mempredisikan serangannya juga, kalau lawanmu adalah tipe yang menyerang dari jarak-jauh sedangkan kamu sendiri adalah tipe penyerang jarak-dekat itu artinya kamu harus mengindar serangannya sembari memotong jarak dengannya. Biasanya lawan dengan tipe yang meyerang dengan jarak-jauh akan terus-menerus menyerang agar jarak yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang cukup. Lawan tipe peyerang jarak-jauh akan kesulitan jika lawannya memotong jarak dengannya. Semuanya bergantung pada dirimu sendiri untuk bertindak secepat mungkin."

...Jadi begitu yah! Aku mulai mengerti sekarang...

"Dan sekarang akan aku contohkan apa itu mempredisikan serangan lawan."

Kembali Nee-san menghilang dari jarak pandanganku, seketika kemudian aku merasakan kehadirannya dari arah belakang dan serangannya lolos dari target -aku mampu menghindarinya.

Tapi setelah itu Nee-san kembali menghilang dan muncul dihadapanku! Mataku membola akibatnya, dan-

**DUAAAKKK!**

Rasa sakit menyebar diseluruh tubuhku...belum sempat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...tubuhku terdorong kuat kebelakang...

**BRUAAAGH!**

**BRUAAAGH! - KRIIIEETT...BRUUGH...**

Tubuhku yang terdorong dengan kuatnya beberapa kali terguncang karena menabrak dan suara pohon tumbang terdengar oleh telingaku.

Uhuk! Kembali memutahkan darah...aku yakin tubuhku pasti benar-benar hancur dari dalam...lalu langkah kakinya terdengar begitu sayup-sayup, kesadaranku benar-benar mau menghilang...apa aku mau pingsan lagi...aku yakin keadaanku dititik dimana antara hidup dan mati.

Dia bergerak begitu cepat dan kuat padahal Nee-san tidak merubah pola serangannya.

Sesaat setelah pandanganku mulai menggelap, samar-samar aku mendengar Nee-san berucap.

"Berungtungnya kamu...akulah yang mengajarimu, kalau dia yang menjarimu mungkin kamu akan benar-benar merasakan apa yang namanya Neraka itu..."

•

•

•

•

Saat aku tersadar...aku sudah berada kembali dikamarku...ugh! Rasa sakitnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh...

Badanku terbungkus beberapa perban dibagian-bagian tertentu..kenapa aku masih hidup padahal aku yakin disana tubuhku benar-benar remuk redam.

Aku sebenarnya tak yakin memiliki tubuh dengan daya ketahanan yang begitu kuat...

Aku juga diberitahu kalau Iblis memiliki ketahanan yang melebihi manusia normal...begitupula denganku yang Manusia setengah Iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia sudah mempercayainya."

"Dia sudah mempercayainya Hime."

"Begitu...sampai saat ini aku belum bisa percaya kenapa kamu mengadopsinya...apa itu salah satu cara agar kamu lebih bisa mendekatinya?"

"Berbicara soal Adopsi itu tidak termasuk kedalam rencana untuk membuatnya percaya akan jati dirinya, Hime."

"Aku percaya kok!"

**To Be Continue**

A/N

Akhh! Selesai juga untuk Chapter. 3

Maaf jika sudah membacanya para Reader-san akan kebingungan karena ketidak jelasan dengan fic saya.

Untuk arc.1 saya belum tahu sampai Chapter berapa selesainya yang pasti perlu pertimbangan sana-sini... Saya seorang Author-baru yang ingin mencoba untuk lebih baik.

Ya sudah semoga bertemu lagi dengan saya di Chapter depan nanti.

Mohon Review


End file.
